It's Going to be Okay
by WatchfulEyes
Summary: Everything just goes wrong. Taken from what Tristan and Rory used to be.


A/N: I'm not even sure if this will make sense to anyone who reads it, so good luck. This kind of came to me on one of those nights where I can't go to sleep but am still so freaking tired. Maybe once I get enough sense into me, I'll come back and make this better. It is a stand-alone piece, so if you're upset with that fact after you've read it (which the majority of you probably will be), then I guess you're just going to have to deal with it or wait until I decide to make it into an actual story. Any questions you have about the background, you can just make up yourself.

And to those of you who have read _My Savior_ and are actually still interested in finding out what is going to happen, the next chapter should be out soon.

****

It's Going to be Okay

"I love you."

"Yeah," came a whisper.

She looked down sadly and nodded, not trusting her voice to say anything else. She stood up and walked out of the room, tears barely contained from falling. His attention didn't move from the book he was reading.

---

"Tristan-"

"Can you just leave me alone, Rory!"

"But-"

"No!"

---

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

She sighed. "Lately, I just feel that-"

"Shit. Can this wait? I forgot that I'm supposed to meet Will in a few minutes."

She sighed again before nodding her head and watching him leave.

---

She stared at him as he watched the television, his eyes unreadable and his lips a straight line. She paused for a second then moved closer to him and took his hand in hers, kissing it lightly before moving up to his cheek.

"Rory, do you have to do this now?"

She knit her eyebrows together and looked shocked for a second before continuing to kiss him with a new determination.

He pushed her away this time and turned toward her. "I'm trying to watch the game, Rory."

She glared at him then got up and grabbed her keys on the way out of the house.

---

"He's repulsed by me."

"No, he isn't."

"Then how do you explain how he's been acting lately?"

She sighed. "I can't. Have you even talked to him?"

"Yeah, on many occasions, but all he does is change the subject or uses some excuse to leave."

---

"Hello?" Tristan answered after picking up the phone.

"Talk to Rory."

"What? Amy?"

"Yeah. She's totally freaked out about something."

"What are you talking about?"

"She came to talk to me today. She thinks that you are, in her words, repulsed by her."

"I'm not repulsed by her."

"Then let her know that soon. Otherwise, I think that you won't get any other chance to."

"What are you talking about?" he asked once more.

"She thinking about leaving you." He stayed silent and Amy just sighed. "Just do something fast if you don't want to see her go."

Before Tristan had a chance to process her words, he heard the dial tone.

---

"How can you think I'm repulsed by you?"

"Because you are."

"I'm not."

"You don't touch me anymore; you won't even let me touch you." He didn't say anything. She shut her eyes tightly, the tears threatening to make an appearance. "Maybe we shouldn't have even tried."

His eyes shot up to meet hers. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't think it was possible to feel even more inferior to you than when we first met, but, _God!_ you can't even stand my touch."

His gaze softened. "You think I'm better than you are?"

"No, I said that I felt inferior to you, but thanks for bringing that one up."

"Rory…"

She shook her head. "I have to go." She started to walk away when she heard him say her name once more. "I hope you find someone you actually love," she added without turning around. When he didn't say anything, she continued to walk away, the silent tears falling more and more the further she got away from him.

"But I do love you," he whispered quietly to the wind.

---

"Tristan?"

"Leave me alone." He began to walk away.

"Just listen!" Amy grabbed his arm and pulled him to a halt.

"What?"

"It's Rory." He rolled his eyes and shook his arm free from her grasp. "She's been in an accident."

---

"I can't believe you're in here, lying in this hospital bed." He paused, considering if what he was going to say was actually true. "I wish it was me instead." He said nothing else.

---

He had fallen asleep sometime after his declaration, his head resting on the bed next to her hip, his hand desperately clutching hers. The shrill beeping of her heart monitor brought him back to reality. Her doctor and a few nurses plowed into the room and pushed him aside. He watched helplessly from the side, his own tears falling, trying to reject in his mind all that was happening. _None of this is real…it's just a nightmare…_ The ongoing sound of a flat line hung in the air as she let her last breath out.

---

He watched Lorelai in the corner crying with a guy trying to comfort her. He saw nurses running in and out of the room. He saw the doctor hovering over the lifeless form. He saw how her hand had slipped from the bed and how it hung at an angle. He saw how her face was a little bit more pale. He saw the dead body of Rory.

---

He sat in a chair in a corner of the room, his chin propped up on his hand, his eyes glazed. He felt numb. He couldn't believe what just happened. He closed his eyes and opened them, breathing a sigh of relief when he noticed Rory still lying in her bed, sleeping peacefully.

---

She opened her eyes, her gaze falling on the sleeping figure of Tristan next to her bed. "How long has he been here?" she asked the nurse who was currently in her room.

She gave a warm smile. "He's been here the whole time you have. I'm not even sure he's gone home at all."

Rory gave a faint smile in appreciation as her gaze drifted to Tristan again. She sighed loudly, shutting her eyes as she contemplated how she was going to fix things.

---

Lorelai had finally convinced him to go home, to take a shower or anything of the like. He had reluctantly gone, finally noticing just how much he needed one. When he got back to the hospital, her room was empty and he soon found out that she went home. He drove to Stars Hollow as quickly as he could and stood at her front door. After knocking, the door finally opened to reveal Rory in pajama pants and a hoodie. A smile immediately reached his face as he saw her; it faltered though when he saw the look of confusion on her face. "Rory?" He asked while reaching out to her.

She backed away from his touch. "Who are you?"

A look of panic crossed his face and it felt like his heart stopped.

_-Finis_


End file.
